


Laundry Day

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: After being on mission after mission you’ve severely neglected your laundry, but laundry’s not the only thing that’s been neglected lately.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5th Night of Chanukah! We’re over halfway through the Festival Smut, my goal with this was to make my wife @sagechanoafterdark combust. Enjoy!

You worried your bottom lip between your teeth, eyeing Bucky’s back as he closed the door to the laundry room. When he turned around, eyes dragging up and down your body, boy shorts and one of his shirts your only clean laundry. The look on his face didn’t bode well for the large pile of laundry you had just started to work through.

“Whatcha doin’ babe?” You raised your brow at his stupid question, gesturing to the overflowing laundry basket next to you. Bucky chuckled at your response and took a few steps towards you, pushing your back against the running washer.

“Of course,” His hands gripped the washer’s edge effectively trapping you. “But you promised me some quality time today.” The whine in his tone almost triggering a knee jerk response of eye roll but you withheld. You understood and could relate to his neediness, after all, you felt the same but seriously you had no more clean underwear. 

“I’m not gonna let your laziness get in the way,” you huff at his words. He knew damn well why.

“Bucky I’ve been gone on missions back to back,”

“Which is exactly why we are supposed to be spending today together,” He pressed his chest flush against you, head dipping down to kiss right below your ear, “I missed you,” his lips caressing the shell of your ear with each syllable.

“I missed you too,” Bucky hands gripped the sides of your waist and hoist you to sit on top of the washer pulling his face back to face you. 

“But not more than clean laundry apparently?” You rest your arms on his shoulders, clasping your hands behind his head. 

“I happen to like having clean underwear,” A lecherous smirk pulls at Bucky’s lips as he looks down at your boy shorts then back up at you. “That mean you ain’t got any on right now?”

“Yup,” the way you pop the ‘p’ pulled Bucky’s eyes to your lips, his tongue made a quick pass to wet his own lips. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, fingers tightening around your waist. 

“Oh,” Is the only word he can get out before capturing your lips, his hands on your waist begin to pull at your shorts.

“Bucky!” Your voices a soft shrill pulling your lips from him in disbelief at his actions. You look at the shut laundry door and back to him. “Anyone could walk in.” Bucky can’t help but smirk, it wasn’t a no. His lips rest a breaths hair from yours.

“FRIDAY,” His words tickle your lips. “Yes Sergeant Barnes,” The AI acknowledges.

“Lock the door from inside and warn us if anyone comes near.” Bucky captures your lips once more with untethered passion. Fingers that had stilled on your shorts returned to their task, swiftly pulling them down and leaving your ass on the cool metal of the washing machine.

When your shorts slip off your dangling legs Bucky presses himself flush to you. A small whimper escapes from your mouth into his at the feel of his hard length underneath his sweat pants. Bucky’s vibranium hand slips between your legs, the coolness of metal trails up and down your lips before slipping between to twirl along your clit only to dip down into you, two fingers at a time.

“Babe,” Bucky’s husky voice fills the small room, fingers slip out of you to lightly smack your pussy lips. You yelp out, head bending back your arms moving behind you to brace yourself on the washer leaning back. His eyes rove over your arched chest, licking his lips once more to take a puckered nipple underneath the shirt.

His index and middle finger make a v around your clit and lightly pinch before pulling back to slap your lips once more. Your body jerks against him, this time you cry out his name.

“If you don’t cool it we’re gonna get caught,” he smiles looking up at you from between your heaving covered breasts. 

“You cool it!” You hiss back and he slaps your lips once more making you nearly fall back, your elbows lock to keep you upright but they’re close to buckling any moment. Enjoying the sight of your pleasure-filled body Bucky drops down to his knees pulling your thighs over his shoulders.

His warm breath wafting over your flushed and puffed lips is the only warning you get before his whole mouth encompasses you. Flat thick tongue laving your lips, slipping between. You damn near fall back on the washer knobs, but quickly grip his hair using it as an anchor back arched up.

Bucky growls against you at the pull of his hair pushes his face into you and begins to roll his tongue along your clit, metal fingers slipping inside your weeping hole, two facing up curling and seeking. You bit your lower lip to keep from crying out again instead a muffled whimper comes out. 

He pulls his face back for a moment to admire you. 

“You’re making a mess on this washing machine,” his voice is laced in pleasure, eyes enamored with the sight of you.

He thrusts his fingers inside you frantically, tongue dipping down to taste your copious liquids. Spurred on by the taste he makes figures along your clit once more, the sensations too much. When he stops to wrap his lips around your clit and suck you pull on his hair a little too hard.

He reprimands by biting your inner thigh but that just makes your close your thighs around him, trapping his head between. Bucky doesn’t mind if anything he’s rather pleased. 

Metal fingers leave you but his tongue dips down, undulating to bring him more of your sweetness. His nose brushes against your clit at his attention, you can feel yourself keying up. His tongue slips down, making a pass over your puckered hole only to move back to your weeping pussy, the sensation makes your body jerk, a surprised sensation bringing you closer and closer to that precipice.

“Bucky,” your voice breathless with need, “Please!” You push your pussy towards him and he groans against you and wraps his lips around your pussy lips, sucking and letting go with a graphic wet pop. Flesh fingers pushing into you this time, one well-slicked metal finger pushes at your puckered hole. 

“Come on babe,” His voice rumbles against your clit, fingers beginning to pump in and out in tandem. You’re practically ripping his hair out but he pays it no mind, his focus purely on you. With a well-placed lick along your clit and thrust of his fingers you’re sent spinning, fingers releasing his hair you cry out, falling against the washer paying no mind to the knobs digging into your back.

You in the middle of reeling pleasure, Bucky stands up shucking his sweat pants and boxers down. He loops his arms under your legs sliding you further down the washing machine, your ass teetering off the edge. His flesh hand holds the base of his cock he lines up with your twitching hole and shoves in with one quick push of his hips.

Throwing his head back he groans out your name, your hands grip the sides of the washing machine to anchor yourself. Your walls flutter around him, he pistons into you with abandon. Sweat collecting on his furrowed brow, he stares down at you and when you finally open your eyes from your orgasm you gasp at the sight. Pupils blown, a snarl on his lips, excitement of his gaze all-consuming.

“Take it!” He growls his hands grip your waist holding your body still as he fucks himself into you. The only thing you can do is nod your head, trying to hold back your cries.

“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is coming down the hallway,” The AI voice is barely registered but enough that Bucky slows his pace, placing his index finger against his lips. A particularly deep thrust has you moaning, Bucky’s flesh hand moves from holding you to cover your mouth, brows furrowed he keeps your gaze trying to will you to be silent. 

You wrap our legs around him in attempts to keep him still. You want to yell at him to stop thrusting so you can be quiet but when he pulls out too slowly to push in rotating his hips once seated, his pubic bone rubs against your clit sends your eyes rolling back. Bucky stifles a chuckle and it kills him to remain still inside you at hearing the oncoming.

The only sounds are the two of your labored breathing and the washer’s spin cycle starting. The rapid increase in spin rocked you ever so slightly against Bucky. He pinched his eyes closed, your walls fluttering around him at the sensation. Bucky’s enhanced hearing picking up Steve’s passing steps. 

Steve needed to move faster else Bucky was going to start pounding into you, noises be damned.

With bated breath, Steve’s steps finally retreat before you knew what was happening given you lack of enhanced hearing Bucky is dragging his hips back only to snap forward. His hand over your mouth muffles your renewed cry, your fingers turning white at your pressure of your grip on the washer.

Using that serum enhancement to his benefit Bucky cants his hips back and forth. His onslaught pace driving you towards unbridled pleasure once more. His hand moves from your mouth, satisfied at Steve’s distance, the warmed and slightly moist hand trails down to wrap around your neck. The slightest pressure is rewarded with your walls pulsing around him tightening to keep him inside. His head tips back groaning at the sensation, fingers increasing just the barest amount of pressure. 

His maddening pace and hand around your neck are enough to send your plummeting once more to ecstasy. Bucky’s hips stutter the feel of your soaked abused pussy clenching and unclenching around him is too much. With a husky groan, he slams himself into you a finale time. The sputtering warmth inside you welcomed. 

Bucky holds your gaze, his chest heaving, his hand previously around your neck palms the side of your face, smiling when you nuzzle his hand. The sound of the washer beginning the rinse cycle disrupts the peaceful bliss. Slowly Bucky pulls his cock from you, the hasty movement of his seed from you has him at his knees licking up the mess, humming in the pleasure of your combined delectable taste.

The carnal sound and sensation of him slurping you clean makes your legs shake. It was too much, your fingers card through his hair and try to pull him up but he grunts in protest. Once he’s satisfied with having reached your depths and drank everything you had to offer in, he remains between your legs.

Just as the washer indicates it’s finished its run Bucky pulls your shorts back up and with his hands on your waist sets you back on your feet, smirking down at you.

“You start the next load in the washer,” you pull your over sides shirt back in place, “I’ve got another load for you once you’re done with that.” You look at him in time to see his eyebrows waggled eyes dropping to his renewed hard cock and back to you.

“Really Bucky?!” You rolled your eyes, at least he was letting you get your laundry done. Clean underwear is always a must.


End file.
